versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Monika
Monika is the antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club. Background Monika used to be part of the debate club, before quiting due to the politics around it. After quitting, she created the Literature Club, in hopes to grow others' interest in literature. She openly shows concern and care for her fellow club members. In Act 2, she's shown to have a much more manipulative personality. She reveals that she has been self-aware the whole time and resents the fact that she's a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player, and urges them to spend time with her. After her attempts to make the other girls extremely unlikiable fail, she begins to get rid of them completely in hopes to force the player to spend time with her. Her obsession and desire for this goal is also shown through the fact that all her poems are about the player or her self-awareness (refered to as her epiphany). Stats Attack Potency: Human Level (Lacks physical feats. Her reality warping abilities only affect the video game, not a tangible universe) Speed: Human Speed (Lacks speed feats) Durability: Human Level (Lacks durability feats) Hax: Fourth Wall Awareness, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure (and resistance to it), Time Manipulation, Mind Control (Through personality manipulation) Intelligence: Above Average (Manipulated the video game's files in order to alter its plot and get the player to fall in love with her) Stamina: Potentialy Limitless (Once she takes over the game, she can keep on talking to the player for the rest of eternity without resting) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Monika is completely aware that she is a video game character and that the player exists as a separate entity. *'Reality Warping:' By manipulating the game's files, she can bend the game's reality to her whim. **'Plot Manipulation and Existence Erasure:' She can completely erase other characters from the game and use that as a way to completely alter the game's plot. She is able to reset the game completely and delete all of its data. **'Personality Manipulation:' She is capable of completely changing one's personality to make their worst traits to define their whole personality, as seen with how she turned Yuri into a complete psychopath or how she made Sayori hang herself. **'Time Manipulation:' Monika is able to completely halt the action of the game so she can directly speak to the player in frozen time. **'Resistance to Existence Erasure:' Even after having her file erased for good, Monika was still able to interact with the game and delete it completely. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *A talented student that has been part of a debate club before forming the literature club. *Knows how to play piano. *Quickly discovered her ability to manipulate the game. *Drove Sayori and Yuri to suicide. *Caused Natsuki to snap her own neck and die. *Achieved her goal of getting together with the player for some time. Weaknesses *Her abilities only function within the video game from which she originates. *None of her reality warping powers apply to her physicality. Sources Character Profile Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Human Level Category:Human Speed Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Yanderes Category:Horror Characters